A Night to Remember
by Havenly90210
Summary: A new outlook on season 3 of BH90210. It will eventually be Brenda and Dylan. But I won't let him go unpunished and you'll see that. Please read, review and enjoy. Thank you


_New story. Don't hate me. But this came to me and wanted to try soemthing new. This story will be a little dark. This will follow season 3 with new aspects to it. Please don't hate me. _

* * *

Brenda sat in her room, motionless. She had just returned from her 'walk' with Kelly and Dylan. She felt numb. Like, she was frozen. Her best friend and her then boyfriend, together, while she was in Paris. Sure, she wasn't exactly innocent but she at least was honest about that. They both lied to her. Treated her like crap when she got upset about them dating. She couldn't put into words what she was feeling at the moment. She glanced over at her mirror, which for some reason she kept all of her memories with Dylan, Kelly, all of her friends really. She slowly stood up and took a particular picture off the mirror. It was taken before she and Donna left for Paris. Kelly had stopped by Dylan's with Donna and the three of them took a photo together. She balled the picture up and threw it at the wall and crashed to the floor in tears, balling her eyes out.

"Knock, knock Brenda, parents want to know if you're coming...Brenda?" Brandon, Brenda's twin brother stopped in his tracks once he entered his sisters room. He ran to her side and let her cry on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"How could they do that? What did I ever do to deserve that?" Brandon looked at her confused. Not catching on. "Brandon, Kelly and Dylan fooled around with each other, this summer, while I was gone." Brenda sobbed out. Brandon just sat there, in shock. He knew something was up with the two of them this summer but nothing like that.

"I…I'm so sorry Bren." Brandon said hugging her tighter, letting his sister cry.

* * *

It had been a week since Brenda found out about Kelly and Dylan. She skipped school and stayed in her room. She didn't even go down and even eat any form of food, coughing it up to her parents about feeling ill. She decided to go back to school. She looked herself up and down in the mirror that once was litered with pictures of her and Dylan and even some with Kelly, empty. She looked at herself, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. Her less than happy face. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Brenda yelled out. She smiled a small smile when she saw her brother. "Hey."

"Hey, you sure you're ready?" Brandon asked concerned.

"As ready as ill ever be." Brenda looked herself in the mirror one last time. Baggy flannel button up shirt that was open, showcasing a white t-shirt. Some loose fitting jeans, tennis shoes with her hair pulled half back. She grabbed her bag and followed her brother out and to his car.

As soon as they got to the school, Brenda let out a long sigh before getting out. Brandon looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Bren, it's gonna be okay."

"Just keep telling me that Bran." Brenda said looking at him and giving him a sad smile. Both Walsh siblings got out of the car and walked together into the school. Brandon had to leave Brenda to go over the paper with Andrea so Brenda went to her locker to place her things inside. She opened her locker and memories flashed of times Dylan would come up behind her and kiss her neck or lips or whatever he could reach. The many conversations they'd have up against the lockers before class. She heard the faint voices of Kelly and Donna in the distance. Apparently Iris was in town and Kelly was freaking out. So Donna was trying to calm her down. Brenda wasn't sure if the rest of the group knew about the news she got but she had a feeling where their alliance would stand. She winched when she heard Donna yell out her name.

"Brenda!" Donna ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Brenda locked eyes with Kelly. Kelly immediately looked down, already preparing herself for the tongue lashing. Donna let go of Brenda and asked, "How are you feeling? Brandon said you had been ill all week."

"Yeah, stupid stomach bug. I'm okay." Brenda said, nearly whispering.

"That's great." Donna smiled. Brenda nodded back.

"Yeah, Look, Im gonna head to class. Hope to see you guys later." Brenda said smiling at Donna. She started to walk away but stopped and turned around to face the girls again, this time looking straight at Kelly who was still staring down at her shoes. "Don't freak out about Iris. She's harmless." Brenda stated getting a shocked reaction from Kelly whos head shot up to look at Brenda. Brenda didn't wait for a response as she turned around and headed to her first class. The one she had been dreading when she made the decision to return back to school. The class she shared with Dylan, chemistry. She walked the short walk towards the classroom and was hit again with flashes of her past relationship with Dylan. Walking the halls flirting and kissing. Holding each others hand. She shook her head trying to erase those thoughts as she bumps right into someone. Before she hit the floor, two strong arms caught her. It was none other than Tony Miller, the star jock of the football team at West Beverly.

"Woah there." Tony said smiling at her as he lifts her back to her feet.

"Sorry Tony." Brenda said laughing a little. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"That was a given." Tony laughed back. "But I guess I can forgive it…if you can give me a chance to go out with the famous Brenda Walsh."

Brenda blushed and smiled a small smile. "I..I don't know Tony."

"Please?" Tony took his index finger and lifted her head to have her look at him.

"What could it hurt?" Brenda whispered. That got a big smile from Tony.

"Really?" Tony said. Brenda nodded.

"Just name the time and place." Brenda said to him. He hugged her, told her the Peach Pit and that he would pick her up at 8 the following Friday and basically skipped down the hallway. Brenda couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to date again but she needed to try. She looked into the classroom and noticed Dylan starring at her. She walked slowly to her seat which happened to be next to him. Something they had decided at the beginning of the year when they were together, not knowing their future. She sat down and didn't look at him once. She doodled in her notebook when the teacher finally walked in. She could still feel his stare on her. She didn't look at him once. Not even when he called after her when she left when the bell rang. Kelly was one thing, she still felt resentment towards Kelly, and knows that their friendship will never be the same. But Dylan was someone she gave her all to. She gave her everything to. She risked her family's relationship for.

During lunch, when she would usually sit with her friends, she decided to sit alone on her brothers car. She may can say a few words to Kelly, but she isn't anywhere near ready to see Kelly and Dylan together. She wouldn't want to. It would kill her. She wasn't eating much but she needed to be alone. She wasn't even sure she would even be missed by her friends. She was picking at her fingers when she heard a throat clear. She looked up to see Tony. She smiled a small smile at him.

"Well, this isn't your usual hang out during this hour." Tony said leaning up against Brandon's car. Brenda just shrugged.

"Guess it should be for a while." Brenda said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Got hurt by people who I swore wouldn't ever hurt me, at least not more than they had already." She said playing with her fingers again.

"I heard." Brenda looked up at him shocked.

"You did?" Brenda asked. She was sure no one knew. He nodded.

"Heard your brother telling Andrea a couple days back. Said he was devasted that he couldn't do anything to help." Tony explained. "Gotta admit, I wanted to punch McKay out after I heard but I can't afford another strike."

Brenda smiled a little. "Well thank you. Gonna be honest, if I could forget this past year, it would be a blessing." Brenda confessed. "I am having a hard time internally."

"Well, maybe Friday, I could help turn it around. I know I can't change things. I wish I could. But I want to help." Tony smiled.

"I will definitely look forward to you trying." Brenda smiled back. She jumped a little at the sound of the lunch bell ringing, signally lunch was over.

"Well, why don't I walk you to your next class." Tony said lending out his hand for her take. She did graefully. She smiled probably the biggest smile she had worn all week as she and Tony walked together towards their next class, the first time she actually had the chance to look forward to the future in a long time.

* * *

Friday was here and Brenda was actually nervous. She hadn't been this nervous for a date since her first one with Dylan. She wore a silk black dress that draped down slightly past her knees. Paired with black flats. She heard her friends come in, they were having some get together. None of them knew about her date, no one but Brandon. She brushed her hair, fixed her make up and wipped down her dress as she hears one more knock on the door. Having a feeling it was Tony.

"Downstairs, Cindy Walsh opens the door to a well dressed Tony who held two flowers in his hand. He gave one to Cindy who smiled and thanked him and stepped aside to have him come inside. Tony looked in the living room and saw the eyes of Donna, David, Steve, Brandon, Andrea, Dylan and Kelly on him.

"What's up Miller?" Steve said breaking the silence. He walked up and slapped hands with Tony.

"Nothing really." Tony responds.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Steve asked.

"Finally taking the chance I missed out on years ago and getting to take out Brenda." Tony said as he looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Steve followed his eyes and noticed a dressed up Brenda.

"Well look at you." Tony said smiling at his date who smiled back. "This is for you." Tony bowed and held up the flower he had for her.

"Awe Tony. You really didn't have to." Brenda said taking the flower and bringing it to her nose, smelling it instantly.

"Brenda, you're going on a date?" Donna said. Sounding hurt. Donna had noticed that Brenda was distancing herself from the group since returning to school. She had no idea why and pained her that she didn't seem close to Brenda anymore.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you but you seemed busy and I didn't want to bother you." Brenda told her honestly. She still loved Donna. But hearing the details about Kelly meeting Iris from Donna, it was put into perspective for her that she didn't want to come between her and Kelly's friendship so she never told Donna about Kelly's actions this summer. Espeically when Iris had stopped by, giving her a necklace that since wearing it, had given her a positive outlook on things. She hadn't taken it off since. So to make it easier, she distance herself from everyone, Donna included.

"You could never bother me Bren." Donna said honestly. "I hope you have fun and please, fill me in." Donna smiled and Brenda nodded.

"Well, we have to get going. Ready Bren?" Tony said. Brenda nodded and walked out of the door. Tony made eye contact with Dylan who was glaring at Tony. If looks could kill, Tony knew he'd be dead. He shrugged it off.

"Don't be mad McKay. You let her go. You hurt her. So don't deserve her." Tony said to him from across the room. Dylan just stood there as he felt the eyes of his girlfriend fall on him.

"Bye Tony." Brandon said nearly pushing Tony out of the door to prevent a fight. Once the door shut everyone looked at Brandon. "What?"

"What? Brandon, you're allowing Brenda to date Tony?" Dylan said

"Dylan, I have zero control over who she dates. You're proof of that. But if I am honest here, I haven't seen her smile like that in such a long time. So if he makes her happy, yes, I will allow my sister to date Tony Miller. Why do you care McKay?" Brandon said. Throwing some venom in that last statement. Dylan just grunted back and sat down as the rest of the group came in to do whatever they were there to do.

...

Couple hours went by. Everyone was still there laughing and joking around with eachother when the phone rang. Cindy who was in the kitchen cleaning after feeding everyone answered the phone.

"Hello?" Cindy answered.

"Is this Brenda Walsh's home?" The stranger on the other side asked.

"Yes, I am her mother, may I ask who this is?" Cindy asked, getting the attention of Jim Walsh, her husband.

"Ma'am this is Beverly Hills PD, we regret to inform you that your daughter was involved in a car accident." The officer told Cindy. Cindy stood there frozen. She dropped the phone only for Jim to catch it. This got the attention of the kids in the next room.

"Hello?" Jim said, "who is this?" He asked. The officer on the other line repeated what he told Cindy. Informing Jim that she was taken to the hospital. She and the driver of the car she was in were in critical condition and that it was a drunk driving incident. "The guy behind the wheel that caused the accident is in handcuffs." The officer informed Jim.

"What hospital?" Jim asked. The officer told him. "Thank you. We will be there soon." Jim hung up the phone, gathered his things and was headed out the door, followed by Cindy.

"Mom, Dad whats wrong?" Brandon called out. He was surrounded by his friends.

"Brandon, your sister and her date was in a car accident. Shes in critical condition." The room fell silent when those words slipped through Jim's lips to the room into the ears of everyone.

"Oh god." Brandon said.

"We are going over there now." Jim said. Cindy had already put herself in the car, still in shock.

"We will follow you." Brandon said as everyone else nodded. Everyone followed the Walsh parents towards the hospital. Not knowing the fate that was unfolding with the friend, sister and daughter.

* * *

_Please hit that review button and tell me what you're thinking. Already writing chapter two. _


End file.
